This is my Girlfriend
by 2takuya
Summary: In which Chloe and Laura arrange a double date, much to the dismay of their girlfriends Beca and Carmilla.


**I don't own Carmilla or Pitch Perfect, nor do I own their characters. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to go," Beca grumbled, sitting on the edge of her girlfriend's bed, watching the redhead finish styling her hair.

Chloe sighed softly, rolling her eyes fondly at the small pout Beca was sporting. Of course, Beca Mitchell didn't pout, as she constantly insisted whenever Chloe suggested even the idea that such a thing had occurred, but it was cute nonetheless.

Shaking her head, Chloe finally turned away from the mirror. She practically sauntered to the edge of her bed, smirking as Beca's eyes drifted to her swaying hips. In a rather fluid motion, Chloe was straddling Beca, her lips centimeters from the brunette's and her arms draped over her girlfriends shoulders.

"We have to go, because I promised my friend Laura that we would go on a double date while they were in town," Chloe informed Beca, her eyes sparkling with amusement as Beca seemed to fight the urge to try and kiss her. Her girlfriend still occasionally fought the urge for physical affections, something Chloe couldn't help but find kind of adorable. "We also have to go, because I asked you two weeks ago if we could do this. You said it would be fine . . ." Chloe trailed off, pulling back just a bit to give Beca some space to work out a reply.

The air around them was silent for a moment, minus their breathing, before Beca huffed out a quiet sigh.

"Fine," she grudgingly assented. She really didn't want to do this double date thing though, and her stupid therapist would have her analyze this shit and come to understand that it was probably because of some bullshit about her insecurities that she wasn't being affectionate enough with Chloe and that going out with another couple would make Chloe realize that. Her therapist would probably be proud that she'd actually come up with a valid sounding reason on her own.

Of course, the reaction to her agreeing was also arguably the reason she had agreed. Chloe practically squealed before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Beca froze in surprise before happily melting, her arms loosely wrapping around Chloe's waist and her eyes fluttering shut.

They kissed for a while, both breathing heavily when they finally pulled apart. Chloe beamed down at her happily, clambering off her lap. "Come on, we've got dinner plans," she reminded the short brunette.

Beca could only sigh, pushing herself to her feet. "I hate when Fat Amy's right," she mumbled to herself, most definitely whipped like the blonde Aussie had suggested.

* * *

"Carmilla, come _on._ You promised me." Laura huffed out, crossing her arms and glaring at her girlfriend. Carmilla was currently lounging on Laura's bed, one of Laura's dad's books in hand. The two of them were spending their short break at Laura's home, and they were _supposed_ to be heading to a dinner with Laura's friend, Chloe Beale. But of course, Carmilla seemed to be in no hurry to be going anywhere.

"Come on, cutie, I just don't see why we have to go on some infernal double date." Carmilla replied, her eyes never leaving the page of the book she was either reading or pretending to read.

"Because . . ." Laura stressed the word, pausing for a moment to think up a good reason. Seeing the vampire smirking though, she bristled irritably. "Because I promised my friend Chloe." She informed Carmilla, her tone conveying her annoyance. Before Carmilla could reply with something like 'well I didn't promise her' she continued. "And _you_ promised me. So no backing out, we're going."

Carmilla groaned quietly, but nonetheless climbed off of the bed, so Laura considered it a win. "Fine, but this is not to be a common occurrence. Got it, cupcake?"

Laura rolled her eyes, smiling happily as Carmilla pulled on her boots. "Yup, nothing common. I'm sure I can manage that," she agreed.

It was Carmilla's turn to roll her eyes, waving Laura to the door. "Whatever, we both know you won't be able to do that." She replied. Laura worried she'd really upset her girlfriend, until Carmilla stepped closer, pressing a light kiss against her lips. "Come on, let's go while I'm still not likely to take a nip at any throats." She joked, nudging Laura to the door.

"Oh please, Chloe is my friend. You won't bite her or her date," Laura responded, making her way down the stairs and to the front door.

"Who said anything about your friend?" Carmilla questioned, winking to Laura as she brushed past Laura and out the front door.

Laura gaped after Carmilla for a moment, her face flushing at the innuendo in her girlfriend's words. "Carm!" She hollered, flustered as she chased out the door after the chuckling vampire.

* * *

"See, it's not so bad," Chloe said happily, leaning against Beca's side in the booth they were seated in. The two sat on one side of the booth, the side opposite of them empty as they waiting for Chloe's friend and her date to show up.

Beca rolled her eyes, but Chloe could feel Beca relaxing next to her just a bit at their close contact. Things were kind of touch and go between them, Beca had trouble expressing her emotions and dealing with physical affections. Chloe understood and respected that, and was grateful that despite Beca's aversion she was still rather responsive to the small affections she offered the small brunette.

"Chloe, they haven't even shown up yet," Beca pointed out, though Chloe could hear the gratitude in Beca's voice. Despite being a 'badass' Beca still had her cute and adorable moments. Her bashful efforts at gratitude and thanks being one of them, in Chloe's opinion.

"Relax, Beca, I just want you to meet my friend. And I want to meet her date. You know, she was really secretive about who she was bringing," Chloe mused.

Beca hummed quietly, waiting for her chatty girlfriend to continue talking. When she didn't, Beca shifted uncomfortably, feeling her hear skip a beat nervously. She needed a distraction, silently willing Chloe to speak with her voice that always seemed to soothe her worries.

When it seemed certain Chloe wasn't a mind reader Beca sighed quietly. She'd have to prod for her distraction. "So how did you and your friend meet, anyways?"

Beca was rewarded with a happy smile, and really that was all she needed for her nerves to settle, the impending dinner no longer seeming all that important.

"Well, it all started when I was about 9 . . ." Chloe began, excited that Beca seemed to be interested in hearing the story.

* * *

" . . . So the two of you learned to kick butt together, then?" Carmilla questioned, holding the door to the restaurant open for Laura. She had asked her girlfriend how she had met the friend they were meeting, since she knew Laura's dad had homeschooled her. The trip over had been filled with the tale about how the two met in one of Laura's self-defense classes.

"Well . . . yeah, I guess you could say that," Laura relented, although that wasn't generally the way she would have described things. Glancing around the small restaurant it wasn't hard to spot the redhead. Her and her date were leaning close to each other, Chloe engrossed in whatever she was telling her date. "That hardly matters now. Come on, they're over here," she said, grabbing Carmilla's hand and pulling her towards the booth.

Chloe's attention certainly was occupied, she didn't even notice Laura and Carmilla approaching them. It seemed her date was rather focused as well, and Carmilla managed to bite back the smirk at the rather adoring eyes sported by the short brunette.

The shorter girl was the first to notice them, and Carmilla observed curiously as a rather annoyed expression slipped over the smaller girls face. So, she wasn't the only one here unwillingly. That was good to know.

"Chloe," Beca mumbled softly, nudging her girlfriend and nodding to the two girls who had approached their table.

Chloe squealed happily when she saw who it was, leaving Beca to scowl as she leapt from the booth and encased the shorter of the two girls that had just arrived in a hug. "Laura, I'm so glad you two could make it!" She exclaimed.

Carmilla herself was rather irritated, though she hid it better than the brunette sitting in the booth. The redhead had jumped up and hugged Laura, and Laura had squealed just as excitedly as the redhead much to her dismay.

Laura nodded, pulling back from her hug with Chloe, a beaming smile on her face. "Of course, I wouldn't miss out on a chance to see you!" She said happily. "This is my girlfriend, Carmilla," Laura introduced, finally stepping back from her rather close proximity with Chloe, a small smile spreading over her lips as Carmilla wrapped an arm around her. She had the strangest feeling that her girlfriend was a little jealous. "Carm, you've probably guessed, but this is Chloe."

Carmilla merely nodded, intending to stay silent until Laura's elbow connected with her side. "Pleasure," she grit out, hardly the most courteous of greetings.

It seemed that it hardly mattered to Chloe though, the redhead merely smiled happily. It wasn't really hard to see how the two had become such fast friends, both had a bubbly personality it seemed. "It's nice to meet you Carmilla. I gotta hand it to you, Hollis, you're one for surprises. I didn't think your dad was ever going to let you date, so I was pretty shocked when you asked about a double date." Chloe said teasingly. Carmilla might have appreciated how it made Laura flush a dark red and try to deny the claims, but honestly she was just a little more jealous of the easy relationship the two girls seemed to have. "This is _my_ girlfriend, Beca."

Beca managed to wipe away the scowl as the attention turned to her. And really it wasn't all that hard, as the sudden attention made her stomach turn uneasily. The night was already starting out bad, Chloe and this Laura chick were really close even though according to Chloe they hadn't seen each other in years. She wasn't sure why she let Chloe talk her into this, she hated group things, and double dates just seemed so stupid and awkward.

When it seemed apparent that Beca wasn't going to offer them any more greeting than a stiff nod Laura and Carmilla slipped into the booth. Chloe sighed softly, slipping back into her seat and reaching for Beca's hand, squeezing softly before lacing their fingers together. She could tell her girlfriend was nervous, which didn't surprise her, she just hoped that Beca would be able to relax by the end of the night.

* * *

The night progressed in generally the same way, Chloe and Laura providing the conversation, Beca sulking quietly the more engrossed Chloe become in talking to Laura, and Carmilla seething the more the bubbly redhead drew in the attention of her girlfriend.

It was halfway through dinner that things changed course a bit. Chloe was slipping out of the booth, announcing a bathroom break, and Laura was quickly getting up herself.

"Yeah, same," she said, chuckling quietly. She had consumed four glasses of water before their food arrived, despite Carmilla warning her that this would happen. "Try not to . . . you know," she told Carmilla, though the vampire could hear the joking tone.

"No promises, buttercup," was Carmilla's reply, knowing very well that the other two wouldn't understand their inside joke. She watched as Laura and Chloe walked off, leaving her and the silent brunette alone.

Beca felt panicked as soon as Chloe left, though thankfully years of practice meant she hid it well. Carmilla was sitting across from her, just as quiet, but when Beca chanced a glance up from the dish in front of her it was to find Carmilla watching her.

"It's my understanding that our girlfriends have left in an attempt to force us to 'make friends' with each other," Carmilla noted casually. Internally she was imagining all sorts of revenge for her girlfriend for putting her in this situation. But she knew that Laura would be disappointed if she didn't put forth some effort.

"What?" Beca questioned, her eyebrows drawing together in her confusion. She hadn't actually expected the darker haired girl to speak to her now that her cheerful girlfriend wasn't forcing her to occasionally pitch in on the conversations.

Carmilla smirked, raising an eyebrow to the brunette before her. "So she speaks," she observed, the sarcasm heavy in her voice. It had its desired effect, as Beca grew red in embarrassment.

Beca scowled, working to fight back the heat in her cheeks.

"Anyways, like I was saying, Chloe and Laura left so that we'd talk. Normally, I wouldn't comply, but if I don't want her mad at me then I've got no choice." She shrugged her shoulders, as though she really had no other option.

Beca just stared, disbelieving of the girl before her. "So . . . you're just going to talk to me . . . so your girlfriend isn't upset with you?" She hesitantly questioned. It took a few moments, but a small smirk graced her lips. "I bet if I look up whipped your picture would be found next to it," the initial nerves of the night were dissipating, she had found something in the girl across from her that she could relate to. And she would be damned if she let herself be intimidated by this mysterious girl.

Carmilla silently scoffed, rolling her eyes at the brunette's accusation. "It's my understanding that they only reason you're even here tonight is because Chloe has you whipped," she countered, a smirk of her own slipping over her lips as Beca flushed a light red.

"Yeah . . . well . . . it's not like you want to be here either!" Beca huffed out, a little flustered that the other girl had been able to read that so easily.

Carmilla remained silent for a moment, studying Beca even as Beca stubbornly returned her gaze. It seemed the girl was feistier than Carmilla had originally believed, and she admitted that she saw some of herself in the girl across from her. As far as things went, she could admit that the night wasn't turning out so horrible.

Nodding her head, she allowed Beca the acknowledgement of having presumed the situation correctly. "So it seems we both will do much for our significant other," she finally observed, the hint of a smirk on her face.

The corner of Beca's lips lifted up, nodding her agreement, though she did mumble under her breath that she wasn't nearly as whipped as Carmilla was, which the vampire ignored. The double date still intimidated her, because she was still worried about how it might affect her relationship with Chloe, but Carmilla wasn't so bad, and the night had been going smoothly thus far. "Seems so," she acknowledged, an easy silence growing between them. Neither girl had wanted to be there in the first place, so the conversation had gone as well as it would in the absence of their girlfriends.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Laura hissed, standing on her tip toes just to see over Chloe's shoulder. They both stood peaking around the corner of the hallway to the restrooms, watching their girlfriends hopefully get to know each other. So far, all they'd seen was scowls and smirks, which is something both girls had admittedly expected from their girlfriends.

"I can't tell, we're too far away," Chloe huffed out in annoyance. Neither one of them were any good at reading lips, so they were left in the dark about the exchange between the two girls still at the booth.

The lull in conversation between their girlfriends, which lasted a few moments longer than would be normal during conversation, is what finally spurred Chloe and Laura into making their way back to the table.

"Hey, we're back. No one is injured, right?" Laura questioned as both girls slid into the booth.

"Please, like shortcake could get anywhere near harming me," Carmilla scoffed at the thought.

Beca blinked, Carmilla's comment not quite sinking in right away, though she should be used to the short jokes from hanging out with Fat Amy so much. When she did realize who the other brunette was referring to she scowled, receiving a quiet giggle from her girlfriend next to her for her 'adorableness' as Chloe called it.

After that the double date lapsed into a rather comfortable air. Carmilla would occasionally crack joked at Beca's expense, generally height related, and before long Beca began to crack back jokes about how Carmilla was whipped. It was only made easy when Laura would scold her girlfriend for picking on Beca or making a rude remark during a conversation.

* * *

Eventually the night had come to an end. They could only get so many drink refills before pissing off the staff. Now both couples stood lingering in the parking lot.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Chloe said happily, embracing Laura in a tight hug.

"For sure," Laura agreed, grinning at the redhead as they released each other.

Carmilla and Beca were having a somewhat moment of their own, though theirs was filled with a lot more sarcasm than their girlfriends were.

"Maybe you and Laura could start some sort of short people club," Carmilla was saying, smirking because she was well aware of how much it irked the shorter brunette.

"Yeah, well . . . well . . ."

Carmilla's smirk only grew, well aware of the fact that Beca couldn't come up with a snappy comeback. "What's the matter, pint size? Only as much snark as there is height?"

Beca flushed hotly, glaring at the taller girl before her. "No, but replying seemed pointless when I know any response you would have made would have been censored by your girlfriend."

Beca was rather satisfied that that had wiped the smirk off of Carmilla's face. "Was that another whipped joke?" The taller girl questioned, glowering.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your girlfriend?" Beca quickly quipped, her own smirk now in place.

Laura and Chloe picked that moment to rejoin Beca and Carmilla's conversation.

"Ookaay, and on that note. It was great seeing you again Chlo. I'll text you later about the next time we should hang out," Laura said, hand gripping Carmilla's arm and dragging her towards their car.

"Sounds great, bye guys!" Chloe called, directing Beca in much the same manner towards their own car.

* * *

It was during the ride home, when enough distance had been put between them, when both girls finally, grudgingly admitted. "It wasn't so bad," much to the amusement of their girlfriends.


End file.
